A natural accompaniment effect has been generally obtained in an electronic musical instrument by automatically selecting the highest and lowest tones from among the chords produced by the keys which have been struck by the left hand of the player to thereby alternately sound in accordance with the rhythm, but the means for achieving the above effect has necessitated a plurality of rows of key switches coupled with the respective keys. Such an arrangement increases the rate of possible faults in the switches and increases the cost of manufacture.